


`Cause it's you, it's always you

by AnotherPhanficWriter



Series: A Real Universe [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Confusion, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Realistic, but they don't actually do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherPhanficWriter/pseuds/AnotherPhanficWriter
Summary: Dan and Phil had met nearly 5 months before. They had no idea what they were doing, so they talked about it in bed, after an offer of sex was turned down. Loosely inspired by the song I always knew by The Vaccines.





	`Cause it's you, it's always you

**Author's Note:**

> New fic alert!! I wrote this because I'm good at procrastination and I love the Vaccines. They released a new album a week ago and this is a good song from an old album. Enjoy, kudos and comments are welcome.

It was a cold, dark evening in Manchester on a Friday night, but Dan was currently travelling by train to Phil's flat despite how much he was shivering. No weather would keep him from his... Friend? His Phil? Whatever. He just knew that the thought of seeing Phil again made him feel warm inside, and that was the best feeling.

He was stepping off the train in no time and was walking to the Burger King he always met Phil at, but neither ever bought anything from there.

It had been five minutes since he got off the train and he was worrying, he had messaged Phil millions of times asking where he was but there was no reply. Dan was starting to think he'd been stood up when Phil came running in around the corner and tripping over nothing, making his whole body fall on top of Dan's.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my keys". He breathed in Dan's face. Dan grimaced and pushed Phil's body of his own so they were both lying on the floor outside of Burger King. It wasn't like Phil's breath was unpleasant, it was just that his lips were so close and if Dan had leaned up they would've been making out right then and there and that scared Dan more than anything else. They'd made out in Phil's bedroom a lot but never in public and never anything other than harmless kissing. Well, harmless to Phil anyway.

"It's fine" Dan lied. "You're here now so let's go". Phil reached his arm over Dan's shoulders and they proceeded to walk to Phil's flat, Dan burrowing in Phil's body heat. He loved moments like this, any stranger could look at them and wouldn't know they were just good friends (good friends who made out while watching Buffy).

It was only five minutes later that they were nearing Phil's apartment building. "I've cleaned up, sort of, so it isn't dirty". He was saying, rubbing his hands together now that Dan had stepped away from Phil. Dan wasn't really paying attention to what Phil was saying, he was trying to focus on not blurting out he loved him. That was a daily struggle Dan faced around this boy.

They reached the door to Phil's building and quickly ran in from the cold, they hopped in the lift and Phil quickly pressed 25 on the keypad to take them up.

Dan knew how long this elevator took to get to the top so he decided to pass his time by staring at Phil. He liked staring at Phil, maybe that could be his sexuality seen as so many people are interested in finding out. He could stare at Phil all day if he didn't think he looked weird doing it, but he had managed to mentally photograph Phil's face because he just knew when there was a new freckle or a bit more/less stubble that last time.

This time, he got caught in the act. He was mentally listing all the things he loved about Phil when he turned his face to Dan and said something along the lines of "nearly there", and he smiled. One that split his face in two. He looked so happy and it was a big reason why Dan loved Phil's smiles, sometimes he could feel them spreading to him and making him smile.

It also made Dan want to reach out and kiss him, but he wasn't sure if Phil wanted to do that today, the last time they saw each other Phil specifically said he didn't like rushing into something he wasn't sure about yet (but that was in reference to a new pizza place and not relationships but Dan read between the lines).

Luckily, the elevator came to a halt and they both stepped off. Phil unlocked his door and let Dan step in first.

He didn't notice anything distinguishably cleaner at first sight, in fact, it looked dirtier than the last time Dan had visited.

"Phil. You said you'd cleaned, right?". Dan turned around, facing Phil as he got two cups out and made Dan a cup of tea and himself a sweet coffee. "Not really in here, my bedroom got the majority of the cleaning". He said as he made the drinks.

"It's not like I'm going in there". Dan said, sadly. He would love to see the inside of Phil's bedroom but that's really private and he doubts he'll be invited in any time soon. They usually do their quick make outs in the living room in front of the TV after the last episode of Buffy on one of Phil's DVDs finishes, and it is quite uncomfortable.

"Actually". Phil whispered, finishing off the drinks. "We're going in my room today, the TV set in here broke a few days ago and I'm too lazy to take the one that's in my bedroom and move it to in here, so that's why I cleaned it". Dan audibly gasped. He heard this and so did Phil.

"You don't mind do you?". Phil turned to Dan and Dan just shook his head and averted his eyes. "Good. Just go in when you're ready, I have the Buffy series already on the bed so you can pick an episode out and I'll bring in the drinks and snacks". Phil said, opening cupboards and pulling out his stash.

Dan silently made his way to Phil's room and once in there he made his way over to the TV set and randomly chose a disc from Phil's Buffy series. He couldn't believe he was in Phil's room. He didn't think he'd ever see it.

He quickly figured out which episode he'd put on and made his way over to Phil's bed. Would they both sit there? There weren't another chair in the room. He'd end up sleeping there instead of the spare room if they were both planning on sitting there, Phil was just so warm.

Phil came in after a few minutes, carrying a Tesco bag filled with family packs of crisps, chocolate and popcorn. And in his other hand he carried a tray that had both of their drinks. He dropped the bag of treats on the bed and put Dan's tea on the bedside table on his side: "Here you go, it's still hot so be careful". And then Phil walked to the other side of the bed and got in under the covers, joining Dan and getting comfy.

"Which episode did you pick?". Phil asked before pressing play.

"The one where Gwendolyn dies". Dan answered, reaching down to the snacks and picking up the spicy Doritos. Phil reached down and picked up the popcorn, he pressed play and they sat in silence while they watched the episode.

It had been two hours and they'd watched a few episodes and Dan was ready to fall asleep, Phil was making him so warm. "So much kissing in these episodes". Dan commented, yawning with the sentence.

"There always is in Buffy, it's a teen drama". Phil said in answer to Dan's statement. He looked over at Dan once the episode's credits had started rolling to see his eyes were both shut and his head was laying on Phil's arm.

Phil 'aww'ed for a second before leaning over in search of the remote to turn the TV off. He'd just got his hand on it when Dan started to stir awake. "Dan?". Phil whispered into the younger boy's hair.

Dan mumbled something and then started stretching and had finally opened his eyes. "I'm sorry, Phil. I'm just really tired. I'll go in the spare now". He yawned, reaching the edge of the cover and attempting to get out of Phil's bed.

"Stay?". Phil pleaded and pulled his puppy dog eyes, and that was all it took for Dan to get back in bed and wrap the covers around him.

"So warm". Dan smiled, sleepily. It was only a few minutes later he was snoring lightly. Phil looked down at the beautiful sleeping boy and pressed his lips down on his forehead before laying down and joining Dan in the land of nod.

When Dan woke up he was confused. First, he was really warm and had a layer of sweat coating his whole body. Secondly, there were a pair of arms and legs wrapped around his body which were not there when he fell asleep. And finally, he had a hard-on. Which wouldn't have been that much of a problem if he wasn't next to his best friend and had no way of getting out of the bed to sort himself out without Phil waking up or his dick rubbing against Phil. He was essentially stuck.

He decided to bite the bullet and poke Phil in the arm to wake up, hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Phil". Poke. "Phil". Double poke. "Phil!". The hardest poke that finally managed to wake the boy up.

"Dan? What time s'it?". Phil mumbled, and for some unknown reason he sounded more northern in the mornings.

"Nearly 6am, I'm too hot". He whispered, hoping Phil would understand what he was trying to say and unclenched his body.

"But, Daaan. I'm cold". Phil said, before pulling Dan closer into him. Oh no. Dan didn't know what to do so he froze. His whole body went stiff in Phil's arms which wasn't helping, because Phil was starting to realise what was happening.

"Dan, are you hard?". Phil asked, trailing his hand under the covers so his fingers were ghosting over Dan's crotch.

"Yes. Now please let me go". Dan said, trying to hold back the tears. Phil had loosened his grip but he still wasn't letting him go. "Phil-".

"Let me help". Phil rushed out, pressing a kiss to Dan's lips.

Dan felt too overwhelmed by all this, he didn't just want to become Phil's fuck buddy. He wanted a boyfriend. So Dan started crying, becoming a blubbering, inconsolable mess and pulling his knees to his face.

Because, after all, this was what Phil was doing, right? He never told Dan they were anything more than friends, anything more than just Dan and just Phil.

He didn't need to fix his little problem anymore and seeing Dan cry had killed Phil's own hard-on, so he rubbed his back and picked up a box of tissues he had under the bed. No one needed to know why there were tissues under his bed and luckily, Dan didn't ask. He just took as many as he needed and cried into them.

"Dan, what's happening? Why are you crying?". Phil asked, rubbing Dan's back and handing him more tissues when he'd used the others. Dan looked at him and started crying even more, Phil was so worried about him but they could never be boyfriends if Phil didn't really love him.

"It's nothing". He managed to breathe out before he started panting and the tears were running dry. Phil had left the room to fetch a glass of water and when he returned, Dan gulped it down and he seemed to have stopped crying for the most part.

"Look, Dan. I know it's not 'Nothing'. Please tell me. I can fix whatever it is". Phil pouted, waiting for Dan to spill all.

"I just. I don't want to be your fuck buddy, someone you go to when your girlfriend isn't giving you any attention". Dan breathed out. He looked up at Phil for a second and his facial expressions were unrecognisable.

Phil was definitely having a hard time digesting the information Dan was saying. He thought they were boyfriends, just taking it slow and never really needed to say they were exclusive. But was Dan saying he didn't want to be boyfriends either?

"What are you saying, Dan?". Phil hummed, placing his hand on Dan's knee and rubbing his thumb in circles.

"I want to be the only one you're loving, Phil, the only one you're fucking. I don't want to be second best. I want you to love me like I love you". Dan breathed out, pulling his knee from Phil.

Phil was shocked to say the least, he didn't think Dan would be the first to say I love you, and he thought Phil didn't love him.

"Dan. There's no one else, and I'm hoping they'll be no one else ever". Phil smiled, leaning over to Dan to place a kiss on his nose. "It's you, it's always you". Phil waited for Dan to say something but he didn't.

Instead, Dan launched himself at Phil and proceeded to kiss him all over his face. He was giddy, high on Phil. "Are we boyfriends? Are you gonna have to meet my mom?". Dan giggled.

Phil breathed out: "Boyfriends, sounds good. And I can't wait to meet your mother".

"You're my boyfriend, Phil Lester". Dan squealed. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to say that". Dan whispered, planting a final kiss on Phil's lips.

"Also, why do you have tissues under your bed?". Dan asked with a smirk, already chuckling from the look on Phil's face.

"Shut up! And let's go back to bed before we die of sleep deprivation". Phil pulled Dan down under the covers into a bone crushing hug.

They fell asleep like that and it was the best sleep Dan had ever had, Phil and warmth overloading his senses.

God, he loved Phil so much and he couldn't wait for the adventures they'd have together.


End file.
